


Time Traveling the Save Her

by FluerVoyager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Harry Potter, Death, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Rituals, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluerVoyager/pseuds/FluerVoyager
Summary: In a future in which all who Harry cares about are dead, Harry makes a plan to go back and save them all. But did he go through alone? Harry/Hermione Neville/Luna Ginny/Draco I promise, no Voldemort going back. And tons of Ron bashing. Harry isn't a Horcrux. Rated  M because of the prologue.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First off, I have no beta. I have no idea how to get one either. So if any mistakes are seen, please, by all means, point them out. As long as your not overly mean, I accept all criticism, welcome it even. Secondly, I have very little time to write. I apologize in advance for slow updates. I completely understand I hate slow updates too. Finally, the standard disclaimer. I don't own any characters WHAT SO EVER. I'm not anywhere NEAR creative enough to come up with such an amazing world as J.K Rowling If I do end up adding my own character, I will tell you a chapter or two before they are introduced.
> 
> This was my note on fanfiction. I'm moving it here because I like this site better.

Harry's POV

I couldn't live without her. Sure, all my family and friends had died already; but this seemed to be the final blow.

My beloved bondmate. My Hermione. It almost hurt to think of her. She died just four months ago. I would have done this much sooner if Cissa hadn't been there. She and I were the last of the resistance not dead or imprisoned. After her death yesterday, I had no one relying on me. No point in my life.

Harry's POV Three and a half year later...

It's been four years since Hermione died. I knew after Cissa left that the only way to fix this is to time travel. I've been searching for a way since then. The only way I found is a ritual that, if done even the slightest bit wrong, would just kill me. The odds didn't seem to bother me. Fifty percent chance I die and fifty that I send my memories back to fifth year and fix it all.

I unsteadily added the last ingredient, a slushy mixture of flobberworm mucus, fluxweed, and dragon blood, to the potion. It glowed a brilliant blue-green hue, then unceremoniously burped a bubbly burp, and settled to simmer for five minutes.

While that finished I started the rest. I carefully painted a circle, which encompassed the small stone slab on which the potion was brewing and the gravesite of my friends laid and added the delicately structured rune cluster every five inches along the circumference. Lightly sprinkling a fine lavender and nettle powder around them, I added a white pillar candle at each cluster.

I checked the potion, the slick oil-like sheen and the distinct translucent purple spots telling it's correct completion. I knew there was only one step left, the ritual. I measured two or three mouthfuls of the potion and took it to the circle.

I closed my eyes and whispered,"For my 'Mione."

I gulped the potion and began the enchantment. Wild and fierce words joined calm, fluttering sighs as the candles grew brighter. And as my voice got louder the candles grew brighter.

It seemed an eternity had passed when only but a few minutes did. At the apparent peak of the brightness, I took the ornate knife. Then was the reason that it only worked half of the time, you had to kill yourself.

As I raised the knife I thought and concentrated my entire being on one day in the fifth year, chosen for the fact that it was the day Hermione and I confessed our love for one another. In one quick slash, the knife was lodged in my chest.

I lay down, knowing it was up to fate to decide if it works or not. I felt the slipping of my consciousness, the darkening of the room. I took one last look at them.

This had been the reason for the choice in this spot. You had to find a spot that helps the most significance. Here was the spot in which first Hermione and I, soul bonded. It was where, before that, I had proposed to her. WHere Ginny finally said 'yes' to Draco. Where Hermione and I, and later Neville and Luna, had married, and finally it was the place in which Ronald Weasley betrayed us. It also was the place in which each would be buried.

I felt the last bit of life slip from me. And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 | The Time Vortex and Rough Landings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completely rewritten this chapter. I came back to this story to continue it and cringed all through this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to pick apart my grammar and plotline.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything in the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> This is the last chapter from fanfiction. All new content from now on.

Harry's POV – Unknown, Time Misplaced

The first thing I was aware of was falling. It was a little disorientating to be dead on the ground, but then suddenly falling at an alarming pace. My stomach felt like it was dropping out the bottom of my feet followed by a wave of nausea soon after. Then I was tumbling; head over feet down the void. Then, color blasted around me, alternating between piercing bright light and sickening color mixtures.

I open my eyes to a tie-dye mixture of colors; the most prominent being warm reds and dark, muddy browns. The colors mix in strange combinations, separate to a point of almost being an image, then mix into some new creation. That in combination with the odd, cool wind blowing across my face made my eyes start to water. I noticed my hair flapping around my ears and into my mouth and eyes.

Randomly, the falling would slow down, almost like going through partially cooled gelatin, before speeding up again.

The next thing I recognized was the smell followed closely by completely different tastes. Pumpkin, mint, and blueberries paired with old books, burning flesh and moldy cloth were just a few I could pick out from the many unidentified scents and tastes. When coupled with everything else, it felt like all my senses were being overwhelmed by the number of things thrown at them, painfully so. I could barely think beyond registering my surroundings.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I felt my body hit a cold, stone floor. I could feel my head fall hard onto the stone beneath me, knocking me, blissfully, unconscious.

Hermione's POV – Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October 1995

"But, Harry, he isn't a good friend. He never has been.", I argued vehemently. I love Harry, I really do, but he is always so blind to the jealously and childishness that Ron has always shown. I thought after fourth year with the way Ron behaved after Harry's name came out of the cup, he would have been more aware of it. He isn't nearly as close to Ron as he had been in the past, but I still think he trusts and forgives him too easily. I look at Ron and see a selfish child growing into a greedy and selfish adult.

"I don't know how you can keep forgiving him. He just…", midway through her rant, Harry's face lost all of its color and he swayed as though he had finished being spun very quickly. He then fell, face first, straight onto the floor.

"Harry!" I rushed forward to catch him, doing so just after he hit his head on the ground. I just started checking his vitals, running my hands over his head to check for bumps.

His face looked so calm. In that moment, he shed the normal broody expression. He looked so much younger; not at all like the weight of so many was resting solely on him.

It was breath-taking. Harry had always meant a lot to me. He was the first person at Hogwarts to become my friend. As we got older, my feelings started to shift. My heart would flutter each morning when we'd meet in the common room. I loved those mornings. When he would come down early enough for us to go down to breakfast together, before most of the school had woken up.

My contemplation was interrupted by a startled gasp. Looking down at him I could see his eyes open and staring at me.

They were completely different from when he was staring intensely into mine just moments before. Before there was so much anger and fear. This past year had been hard on him; in ways no one seemed to understand.

Now they looked harder, older even. These eyes had seen Hell and death and destruction. The shred of innocence was gone and it made me sad. Whatever had occurred in the few minutes of unconsciousness had changed him, and, it seemed, not for the better.

"Hermione?", Harry whispered, then leaned up and enveloped me in a hug.

Harry's POV - Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October 1995

Waking up was weird. When you were so sure of death, experienced the life and breath leave you, the feeling of breathing, of opening your eyes, blinking, standing, moving, anything that was not being dead felt foreign.

What had woken me was the pair of cool hands gently stoking my face, almost in a soothing motion.

I open my eyes to see Hermione. Not quite the same one I had left, but still amazingly, brilliantly, beautifully Hermione. I felt my breath catch at the intense joy I felt at seeing her.

She looked at me then; the sun catching her eyes at just the right angle that the gold in her eyes shined brightly.

"Hermione?"

The joy I felt was accompanied by relief. I had done it. I had made it back. She was alive, not dead. I had to touch her, to hold her, just to make sure she was real. I hugged her closely. I never wanted to let go. Not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, that's it for the preface. I hope it's a bit better. I was wondering about one sentence in particular. Where Hermione and I, and later Neville and Luna, had married, and finally it was the place in which Ronald Weasley betrayed us. What do you think about it? I think it might have too many 'and's. Anyway, hope you have a good week. Be back to write as soon as I can. -FluerVoyager <3


End file.
